Harry Potter 6 year
by kellynicole69yahoo.com
Summary: He is still upset that Sirius is dead and he wishes he were still alive
1. It starts

Harry Potter and the  
  
Chapter 1  
Harry gets to live with Weasley's  
  
Harry is still living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but the Weasley's have talked to the Dursley's. They agreed to allow Harry to live at the Burrow. They've gotten fed up with this entire wizarding world. They want to get rid of Harry so they agreed. "Sure, he can live with you weird people, we don't want to put up with him anymore, anyways." "Does anyone know who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" asked Harry. "No, we don't. The first day is going to be a surprise for everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "Well, is everyone ready to go by flew powder? And Harry I will apparate so I can get your trunk and owl there. So you won't have to worry about them," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes," said all the Weasley's and Harry.  
Mrs. Weasley said "you go first Harry dear, we'll be right behind you and remember to pronunciate where you want to go. We don't want to have the same ordeal like back when you went by flew powder your second year, dear. So Harry said, "Burrow," and he made sure he pronounced his words. He didn't want to end up someplace he doesn't want to be. Then all the Weasley's except Mr. Weasley went one at a time and grabbed their flew powder. Mr. Weasley said "Well, I must be off don't want them to wait around long, good day.  
Mr. Weasley apparated with Harry's owl and his trunk. The Dursley's wondered where he went, but was glad that the Weasley's and Harry were gone and they would never have to see him again, hopefully. Harry was so happy to be finally away from the only family that he had ever known except when he started at Hogwarts Witch and Wizarding School at the age of 11.  
He was so happy when he had got his letter, but his Uncle was not so thrilled. Harry told everyone "I'm so happy I'm out of that place, I hated living there. I just wish I hadn't been the cause of Sirius dying. He was the only father I ever knew, and it was because of me that he is dead. I could have been living with him, not that I'm not proud to be living with you all, but I just wanted to live with Sirius when I found out he was my Godfather and wanted me to come live with him," Harry said. "No, it's not Harry. He thought you were in danger and he was tired of being cooped up in that house. Feeling like he was useless," said Ron. "But still," said Harry, "No but stills Harry, what's done is done," said Mrs. Weasley. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him for coming to get you, no matter how much you tried."  
"Come on now, it's time for lunch," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry still wasn't feeling any better about the situation. He still felt he was responsible for his Godfather's death and he missed him deeply. He sat down at the table with everyone else and he wasn't hungry, he figured he would never be hungry as long as Sirius was dead. But he wanted to make the Weasley's happy he ate some, but not much. Ron noticed that Harry wasn't eating and so did the rest of the Weasley's, but no one said anything because Harry carried a great load on him, even at the tender age of 15 almost 16. They felt they had to do something for his birthday even though he probably wouldn't want to.  
Harry and Ron get a letter from Hermione after lunch:  
Dear Ron and Harry if you've arrived, Has Harry gotten out of that place, Ron? I hope the Dursley's didn't give you all to much trouble. I really hope he did. Harry if you're there, hi. I miss you both dearly and I hope Harry is doing better. Last year I know was hard on him so Ron be careful and be there for him as a friend. Mom and dad are allowing me to come over when we go to Diagon Alley because they figured Ginny needs another girl around her instead of all you boys. Well I will see you both on July 29th. Well see you guys later and tell all the Weasley's I'll see you all soon.  
Hermione  
"Well that was a nice letter, don't you think Harry?" said Ron. "Sure, I've missed her so much this summer and being in that house with the Dursley's was only making things worse," said Harry. "Well at least she'll be here in a couple of days. Hopefully she'll be able to cheer you up," said Ron.  
"I don't think anyone can cheer me up. I feel so empty inside. If you all plan to give me a birthday party, don't because I'm not in a celebrating mood. This is the one year I'm not at the Dursley's and I can celebrate my birthday, and I don't want to. I'm just not up to it," said Harry. "But, Harry you have to quit blaming yourself for Sirius' death, it's unhealthy," said Ron.  
"I can't help it, if he hadn't tried to save me, Voldemort (Ron winces at You- Know-Who's name) wouldn't have had the chance to kill him. It is my fault can't you see. If I hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries looking for him, while Voldemort, (Ron winces again) tricked me. Sirius wouldn't have come to save me, and he would still be alive can't you see. It's totally my fault and I will never believe anything different," said Harry.  
"Harry, I don't know how I'm ever going to get it through your head, but I will never give up, because you aren't at fault. Yeah, Sirius felt you were in danger, yeah he did try to save you, but know this and only look at this: Sirius loved you like you were his own son, he died trying to save and protect you..." said Ron. Harry interrupts, "But don't you see if I hadn't fallen for Voldemort's (Ron winces again) scheme, Sirius wouldn't have come to try and save me. He would have been safe, so it is my fault, and nobody is helping me, what everyone says is making everything worse."  
"I think I need to be alone. It's best I just lock myself up in my room and not come out." "Harry, don't say that you'd be doing the same things the Dursley's have been doing to you the whole time you lived with them. Shutting yourself up is not going to bring Sirius back," said Ron. (Harry screams) "Don't you think I don't already know that! (A little calmer) I just feel it would be best for everyone, if no one ever saw me again." "I don't know how to help you Harry, but you're not making things better for yourself, and Sirius wouldn't want you to throw your life away. Because the real person who's at fault is You-Know-Who," said Ron. "I want to live at number 12 Grimmauld Place even though Kreacher is there. I really am ready to be by myself. I need time to be alone. I know, I know! I'm not allowed to inherit what's rightfully mine until I'm of wizarding age," said Harry.  
"Harry, Ron time for supper," said Mrs. Weasley. "Well I guess mom wants us to come eat, come on!" said Ron. "I hope he doesn't stay in this phase, I mean Sirius has been through so much. I don't think he's really dead. I hope for Harry's sake he just went through some passageway that Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore didn't know about," thought Ron. "Harry are you feeling better, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley? "No, not really don't any of you get it, Sirius was the only family outside of Hogwarts. I'm never going to amount to anything." He ran upstairs without anything to eat. "Why couldn't people leave him alone? None of them understand any of this, they didn't have to be the reason someone died that was close to them," he thought.  
"Sirius, I wish I could get over the fact that you're dead, but I can't. No one understands, they're just bothering me. I wish you were still alive. My scar's bothering me as well. It's as if I killed you myself. I might as well have handed you right to Voldermort," said Harry aloud to himself.  
"Well, I hope Harry is going to eat something, he is already too skinny because of the Dursley's starving the poor boy," said Mrs. Weasley." "None of you understand," screamed Ginny. "Ginny Weasley don't raise your voice young lady to your mother," said Mr. Weasley. "Why not, no wonder Harry is grieving, he's being hard enough on himself as it is and all you all are doing is keeping it fresh in his brain, he'll never heal if you keep asking "Are you alright dear? Or it's not your fault Harry, dear." He's dealing with his grief and he doesn't have any blood family, with his parents being dead, then finding out that Sirius was his Godfather, of course he blames himself, but none of you seem to understand him." "You don't allow him to grieve, you all are being selfish, if no one is going to check on Harry then I will," said Ginny and she got up from the table to go find Harry. Harry was crying when Ginny came to his door. "Harry, I'm sorry my family doesn't understand. They don't listen to what anyone has to say. They've never lost anyone, so they don't know how it is. I can't say I do either and you're not going to hear me say, I know how you feel, I've been there before. If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here." "I'm not going to make you talk, just come to me when you need to. You'll find I'm a very good listener," said Ginny. "Thanks," said Harry. "Everyone expects me to be so happy and act like nothing's happened. So much has happened since I've started at Hogwarts, but this is the toughest thing that I've met yet. I'm afraid, I won't be able to lead a normal life, like you all will." "It's just so upsetting that things always happen to me I have to come to the rescue, and when it involves someone I care about, it's my fault," said Harry. "I'm glad you wanted to talk Harry and if you want to talk more, I'll be here to listen," said Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny. I'm hoping I'll be able to talk to Hermione, and you've helped me. (Ginny sighs she still has a crush on Harry but has gotten everyone to think she just likes him as a friend) So, if I need someone to talk to or the other way around, we'll come to each other," said Harry. "Is there anything else you want to talk about Harry?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, make sure they don't plan a party for me," said Harry.  
"Don't worry! I'll tell them you're not in the mood. I just wish you'd allow us to throw you a party to get your mind off things, Harry," said Ginny. "Thanks Ginny, I wish the whole family understood." "Well, I try to be as understanding as I can be because I've only had brothers and they like to fight. So I guess I will leave you alone. Harry please just come down to eat when you want even if it is late. You don't have to worry about anyone getting on your case."  
"Thanks again, Ginny. Why did you wince earlier when I said Hermione? I believe she's becoming quite a woman it surprises me. We haven't talked to her all summer except letters. She's alright for a girl and just between you and me I think Ron has fallen for her. I want him to be happy. I know I would never be able to be with someone because I'd probably end up losing them as well."  
"Any time Harry, I just hope you realize that you're special in your own way and that I think you are starting to realize you have feelings for Hermione even though you won't say them. Because you're afraid that someone else you love will get hurt. I'm just going to say this you didn't know what You-Know-Who was up to so you can't fully blame yourself. I know you're blaming yourself and I'm not going to talk you out of it because sooner or latter you will realize it," said Ginny. "I'm here to help if you need anything. Just say the word and I'll come running. Hermione will probably take up all your time. So I will understand and I hope that I will be able to spend some time with you as well. I want to be able to make sure you don't go into a depressive state," said Ginny. 


	2. Harry's birthday

Harry's Birthday  
  
Everyone is still planning to give Harry a birthday party. He doesn't know about it. Everyone knows he is so worried about everything and that he blames his self. They just want him to have a good birthday and Sirius would have wanted him to be happy. So they are now decorating the house Ron and Hermione have taken Harry out so he knows nothing about what is going on. He thinks everyone has forgotten and is glad.  
By the way I do not own these characters they are all from J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is myself Kelly.  
"So, Harry what do you want to do today. We could go to Diagon Alley and see what things they have there. Before we go to get our supplies for the year." "No, I think I'd just rather hang out at the Burrow with Hedgwig and you all. Thank you both for not bringing up that it's my 16th birthday today. You guys are the best. So why don't you just decide where we are going Ron since you are driving the car!"  
"Well Harry I didn't want to say anything but since it is your birthday you should decide where you want to go. We're just along for the ride." Hermione hits Ron in the gut.  
"Hey what was that for?" said Ron  
"For you being a dummy!" said Hermione  
"Well I didn't give anything away," said Ron  
"You almost did you ignoramus," said Hermione  
"What are you two whispering about over there?" asked Harry. "Oh, you know, we were just trying to figure out where we wanted to eat. So where do you want to eat Harry?" asked Ron and Hermione  
"I'm not sure maybe we could eat in the park in London, why not it's not against the laws. Why didn't Ginny come with us? She would enjoy this," said Harry

"Because mum needed her help," said Ron

" Why would Mrs. Weasley need Ginny's help unless something was going on?" asked Harry

"We just know that she wanted Ginny to stay with her and help that is all she told us."

"Okay but it just seems strange that she wouldn't let her come." said Harry

" Why are you so worried about Ginny, Harry? said Hermione

"Yeah, you like my sister or something Harry?" said Ron

"No, it's just she's my friend and I want her to be here with us I don't want to do anything without her. I'm sorry you guys feel like you need to hog me from her on my birthday." said Harry

"Well we thought you didn't want to celebrate your birthday." said Ron

"I don't I just want to be with everyone does it really matte what day it is for me to want to spend time with all of my friends." said Harry


End file.
